Yearning Hearts
by Reposhillo
Summary: Brick and Butch have kept their relationship from their youngest brother for far too long. And what happens when Boomer begins to realize how he truly feels about his brothers. (Request) RRBcest
1. Chapter 1

**A multi-chapter request for 14Gracie15**

**RRBcest (Butch/Brick/Boomer)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Incest, Swearing**

**Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated**

* * *

Brick awoke to the feel of his bed dipping, blinking ruby colored eyes sleepily. Rough fingertips softly grazed across Brick's exposed shoulder, drawing a little sigh from the redhead. He turned to face his brother, who in turn wrapped his arms around the crimson eyed male, pressing their half-naked bodies against each other.

"You're freezing" Brick commented, dragging his blanket across them both. Butch chuckled.

"Its a Fall night. What do ya' expect?"

The redhead grunted as his brother let his hands roam across his Brick's body, calloused hands caressing toned muscles. Brick sighed once more and pressed his forehead against the dark-haired male's. The red-schemed Ruff let his hand caress Butch's cheek, causing his brother to smile and closed what little distance there was between their lips. Brick hummed as Butch shoved his tongue past his lips, exploring the wet cavern intently. A few minutes later the two brother's pulled apart for oxygen. Butch suddenly began chuckling.

"Can you believe that lady at the store thought Boomer was a chick?"

Brick snickered at the memory. Earlier today the boys had made a quick run at the market, wanting something to snack on before Brick actually came around to making them dinner. An elderly woman had passed them, and with poor eyesight, believed Boomer was a woman. She commented to Butch that he had a pretty girlfriend, to which he and Brick shared a look before bursting out into laughter. The blond has fumed and ranted the rest of the way home, where Brick finally told him to put a sock in it.

"Yeah. He was so pissed."

"Honestly if anyone should have been mistaken for a girl, I thought for sure it would be you. With yer' pretty red hair and all" Butch teased.

"Don't fucking make fun of my hair asshole..." Brick grumbled, sliding his hands underneath Butch's forearms and pressing flush against him. He rested his head against the crook of the noiret's neck. Butch laughed quietly to himself for a moment, twirling a strand of his brother's hair around his finger.

"Is it sad I kinda wanted to kiss him after that, just because?..." He questioned. Brick shook his head.

"Nah. He was pretty cute after all. Being all pissy and what-not." The oldest Ruff joked, rubbing along the curve of Butch's back. Then the noiret let out a long sigh as his shoulder's slumped, causing the rehead to look up in question.

"What's wrong?"

"We're seriously fucked up..."

"What do ya' mean?"

Butch closed his jade colored eyes and sighed. "This. I mean I love you. You know I do. And I mean like this. But I also love Boomer. Like 'this' too." Brick nodded.

"I know that. I do too...You know this and we've been over it."

"I know but Brick its...different..He's our baby brother. He's kinda naive and honestly a little too innocent when it comes to shit like this." The noiret hugged his brother tightly. "I love ya' guys so much, its not even natural. And I just wanna have ya' close all the time."

Brick chuckled despite the serious conversation taking place. "Butchie-Boy you're starting to sound really gay."

"Oh shut up." Butch hissed, delivering a small slap to Brick's ass. "And ya' know its not that I'm not happy with you. I just wish, you know, it was all of us..."

Brick raised his head up, and when the two came face to face with one another, Brick let a small, sad smile grace his features. "Me too Bro. Me too."

Little did either of the older Ruff's know, Boomer, their blond, blue-schemed brother, was having conflicted feelings of his own.

* * *

Sorry the first chapter is so short. Still working the plot out and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Incest, swearing, Mild self-harm**

**Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated**

* * *

Boomer shifted onto his side for the third time that night, grumbling to himself. He patted his pillow down harshly, trying to make himself comfortable enough to sleep. But as fate would have it, it seemed sleep would evade the blond Ruff this night as well. He turned so that he was now lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. Due to his super hearing, he caught the sound of their front door opening and closing softly.

_'Looks like Butch is home'_ he thought. The noiret had left about two hours ago, looking for a fight and some cigarettes. _'He's probably freezing'_ Boomer thought, sitting up before lying back down. He heard Butch's door open and heard the noiret fumbling around. He zoned in on the sound of something being softly dropped. Clothing?

Boomer felt his face slowly begin to heat up as images of the dark-haired male fill his head. He imagined Butch shirtless, the obvious muscles in his abdomen standing out, the scars from previous battles being darker than the rest of his skin. He slid his hand down his own stomach towards his ever slowing growing erection, before quickly yanking it back and slipping it under his pillow. But it was too late. Crimson colored eyes pierced his imagination. He thought of his oldest brother, with long, albeit messy hair, held up in a sloppy ponytail. Brick was just as toned as Butch, and the muscles in his arms stuck out noticeably as well. Boomer clenched his eyes shut in frusteration.

_'I'm fucking sick_..._Sick_ _and twisted..Just plain fucked up'_ He thought angrily. How could he think of his brother's in such a way?!

Boomer flopped onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, growling into it. He tried to think back to when he had first started thinking of his brothers in such a manner. Probably when the boys had reached a tender age of fifteen, when hormones had really started to run rampent and their features became much more prominent. He started to notice how well...to put it simply, _handsome and beautiful_ his brothers were. He didn't mean it in disrespect, but thats how he would describe them. Strong jawlines, piercings eyes the color of jade and crimson with long, dark eyelashes that framed them and made them stand out even more, toned bodies, hardened muscles from years of fighting Powerpuffs and various others...

Boomer shuddered and and pulled up the sleeve of his blue shirt, until he revealed the curve of his elbow. He sank his teeth into his skin, biting hard enough to break the flesh. The pain helped ebb away his disgusting thoughts of his brothers, and the arousal that came with it.

_'I'm too much of a coward to cut again'_ he thought grimly. He had tried it once, and because he was a super-human, his skin took alot to damage. Sure he could bruise, but actually piercing his flesh took some effort. He had to jam a normal kitchen knife into his flesh for the blade to even break the skin, and it hurt. Afterwards, he tried biting himself to rid himself of thoughts and certain 'problems', and it seemed to work for the past few weeks. After the pain simmered away, he pulled down his sleeve to its rightful place, hiding the various other bite marks and scars along his arms.

He sank his face into his pillow, and tensed when he heard his door open. He froze, closing his eyes and keeping still, trying to keep his breathing even. He heard footsteps near him, and had to fight the urge to jolt when something was dropped on him. The stranger straightened out whatever he had dropped on him, and Boomer soon came to the realization that it was a thicker blanket than his own. He cracked an eye open, just enough to see a hand nearing his shoulder, straightening out a corner of a **red** blanket. '_Brick_'.

He heard his oldest brother chuckle to himself, running his fingers through Boomer's hair. _'Don't do that Brick'_ He thought, shifting onto his side. Brick stopped his petting and pulled away. He heard the footsteps fade as Brick left, closing Boomer's door quietly behind him. Boomer let out a long, exasperated sigh.

_'Too close. Just too close.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I'll clarify that this is a multi-chapter request fic for 14Gracie15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Incest, Violence, Language, Mild-Self Harm, RRBcest.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

Boomer grumbled to himself, quickly turning his head to avoid the stinging sunlight that leaked from the crevices of his curtains. He rolled onto his back and shielded his face, trying to will himself back to sleep, only having gotten a few hours in last night. He had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard a chuckle, causing him to snap his eyes open. _'What the?_' He thought, removing his hand from his face and what he saw made him yelp in surprise. Hovering above him, was Butch, the ever present shit eating grin plastered onto his features. He wore a simple hunter green flannel shirt with a black shirt underneath, along with a faded pair of blue jeans. _'He looks good...'_ Boomer thought, before rapidly shaking his head.

"Boooooooomerrrrr!" He cooed, dropping himself onto the blond's stomach, causing him to make a strangled noise. The noiret grinned and began smacking his face playfullly. "Brick says its time to get uuuuuuuup! Its way past noon sleeping beauty!"

"Alright! Alright! Stop it! I'm getting up!" Boomer hissed, pressing against Butch's shoulders, trying to get his brother off of him. Butch laughed and pinched his cheeks.

"Awesome!" The noiret leaped up and let himself dangle in the air for a moment before he flew out of the room. Boomer sighed as he levitated from his bed, stretching out his limbs as he landed. He glanced at his alarm clock, and blinked a few times. His clock read 2:45. _'Damn..._' He thought, walking over to his small dresser to rummage for clothes. Once he found what he wanted he exited his room, trudging down the hall, still trying to fully wake up. He passed by Brick's room and jolted when Brick's door suddenly opened.

"Oh! Finally got your ass up Boomer?" The redhead snickered. Brick was running a comb through his long, seemingly damp hair, meaning he had gotten out of the shower recently. He was wearing a simple dark red shirt with ripped jeans. Boomer looked away.

"Yeah. Gonna go take a shower" He mumbled, shifting into the living room. Boomer stretched one more time as he set his clothes on the back end of their worn couch. He lightly shook his head, still trying to adjust to being awake. He yelped when a hand firmly smacked his ass.

"Get yer' ass in gear Boomer! We have shit to do today!" Butch barked, pausing to laugh at the glare Boomer shot his way.

"He's right. Hurry on up." Brick confirmed, now leaning against the wall that lead to the hallway. He watched as Boomer grumbled, not missing the small blush that spread across the blond's cheeks. Boomer shuffled past him to the bathroom, and Butch floated next to the redhead.

"So, what exactly are we doing again?" The noiret questioned, scratching his head. Brick chuckled at the sight

"I figured we go grafiti that new restauraunt. The one that opened soley to promote the Powerpuffs" Brick replied, sliding his hands into his hair and pulled it back, tying it into his usual ponytail. Butch grinned and pressed against his older brother, letting his lips brush against Brick's exposed neck.

"Sounds fun. Anything else?" He questioned.

Brick repressed a shudder when the noiret's warm breath collided with his flesh. A grin reached his lips, mirroring Butch's own. "Well I figured we visit ole' Fuzzball as well. Then stop for some pizza." He purred, hooking a finger underneath the noiret's chin and made the noiret tilt his head to look up at him. He kissed him once, and quickly pulled back when the sound of something being dropped came from the bathroom.

Butch started laughing. "Boomer! Did you drop the soap again?!" He called.

A stuttered "N-No! Shut Up" Was all the two older Ruff's got in reply before Brick and Butch joined in laughing.

-30 minutes later-

Boomer grumbled as he turned the knob to shut off the hot water that had poured down on him for the past 30 minutes. He stepped out and looked himself over in the mirror above the sink. Small scar and bitmarks scattered along his upper arms and over the crooks of his elbows.

Boomer let out a small yelp when someone started loudly knocking on the bathroom door. "Booms?" It sounded like Brick. He quickly threw his towel behind his neck, allowing the ends to drape along his arms, concealing his self-inflicted wounds. Unfortuantely that was all he got to cover before his oldest brother suddenly waltzed into the bathroom.

"Yo Booms. Ya' forgot your clothes on the couch." He stated, handing Boomer the misplaced clothes. _'So thats where I put them. Damn Brick and his distracting body..._' He thought. He peeled the articles of clothing apart, revealing dark blue jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt. He turned to Brick, who seemed to be eying him up and down, which made his ears burn red.

"Umm thanks dude" He said, turning slightly away from his brother's rather intimidating stare down. Something seemed to be clicking in his brother's mind, and the redhead hoisted himself up on the bathroom counter.

"No problem bro. So tell me, wanna hit up Mcfollies for some food? You've been sleeping so long I thought'd it be nice to grab some brunch. Oh and then we could tag that new fancy resturaunt they just built!"

"T-that sounds cool, but.."

"But? But what?"

"Well do you mind?!" The blond exclaimed, motioning towards the bathroom door. "I'm trying to get dressed!"

"We've seen each other naked plenty of times" Brick drawled "Hell we even took baths together when we were little". Boomer blushed more if possible _'Don't remind me Brick.'_

_"_Yeah sure. Whatever" He murmured, grabbing a second towel from the small rack they had and began drying off. _'Mind as well get dressed quickly'_ He thought, before he paused _'Shit!What if he sees the bites?!'_

Boomer quickly glanced over to see that the redhead was staring out of the small window that was situated along the left bathroom wall, high up. Boomer took the opportunity presented and quickly threw off his towel and pulled on his shirt. When Brick focused his attention back to the blond he was already pulling on his boxers.

Brick stared at the blond's backside appreciatively. _'Wonder why he's been acting so shy lately...' _He thought,hopping down from the sink to float over to his brother, who finally pulled on his last article of clothing. He ran a hand through Boomer's still dripping hair, causing the blond to freeze and stare at him in question. He grinned at his brother's confused expression. "Its kinda funny how different we all look huh?"

It was true. Even though they were blood brothers, they all looked very different physically, matching their female counterpart's appearances. Brick had dark red hair that fell just past his shoulders, with crimson colored eyes. Butch had jet black hair that spiked up near the front and fell flat near his face, with hunter green eyes. The noiret had also gotten snake bites recently as well. The black hoops always exaggerated his expressions. Then there was Boomer, with sandy blond hair that stuck up near the sides, complete with big, yet dark navy blue eyes. Though they looked extremely different one another, the blood that ran thick with Chemical X was the same.

"Yeah." Boomer answered, walking out of their bathroom with Brick in tow. "Guess it is weird. But we're still brothers right?"

"Of course dummy. Now where did the other one get to?" Brick pondered, scanning their living room for the noiret as Boomer picked up his favorite blue hoodie that rested against the arm of a chair.

"Up here. You assholes ready?" Butch laughed, landing beside them and throwing his arms around both of them. Boomer took a moment to wonder why, even though they were created equally, Butch ended up taller than Brick and himself. There was no question that Butch was physically the strongest, just as Brick was the smartest. (Seriously, the ginger was so sharp Boomer swore he could cut off someones head with his mind.) As Butch squeezed them together and guided them towards the front door, many questions flooded the blond's brain.

* * *

**Phew. Been rather slow updating recently. Sorry about that. Next chapter will have the Boys being bad, and a little game Brick wants to play.**


End file.
